Gajeel and Gajeel
by IceBlueWings
Summary: Short one-shot. GaLe. Levy hears stories of Fairy Tail's counterparts in Edolas, and she asks Gajeel how his counterpart was.


Short one-shot of Gajeel and Levy, taking place after the Edolas arc. Characters are probably a little OOC.

* * *

><p>After the events that occurred in Edolas, Levy was curious as to how her counterpart was. Lucy described Edolas Levy as having a sharp tongued and gruff personality, and apparently, Edolas Levy and Edolas Lucy constantly fought. "That's…funny." Levy said with a slight chuckle. She could never imagine Lucy and her to be fighting. And she could never imagine herself to be rough in any way. Edolas Lucy seemed to have the same sort of personality too. It was also funny to hear Natsu being a complete softie. It seems their Edolas counterparts are complete opposites.<p>

Levy looked at Gajeel, who sat on his seat while he munched on iron, talking enthusiastically to his new found cat – Panther Lily. Levy smiled, thinking that Lily was cute, and also thinking that Gajeel was adorable now that he was tremendously proud with Lily beside him, although she felt her cheeks warm up with the thought. The pair seemed to fit too. She turned back to Erza. "How was Edolas Gajeel like, Erza?" She asked.

Erza gave a chuckle, making Levy wonder if he was a completely different person from Earthland Gajeel. Confirming her suspicion, Erza told her that Edolas Gajeel was, indeed, a completely different person.

Gray had entered the conversation by then, saying how unbelievable it was that Edolas Gajeel was that sort of guy, and if they had Edolas Gajeel here, they might have had a lot more work done around the guild.

Erza chuckled again. "You should ask Gajeel about that. He's the one who became really friendly with his counterpart. He even bragged about Edolas Gajeel himself."

* * *

><p>Whatever Erza and Gray told Levy only intensified her curiosity. She didn't speak to Gajeel very often, but it's time to stop being scared of him and be friendly with him. After all, he tries hard to fit into the guild, and he saved the guild and Magnolia from becoming magic in Edolas.<p>

…And he saved her a lot of times.

"Gajeel," She called out, and he looked at her with his usual demeanor. She had to admit that she wasn't quite scared anymore. He looked at her questioningly. "I was wondering about our Edolas counterparts, and I became curious about Edolas Gajeel." She said.

Gajeel swallowed down the iron he had in his mouth and his lips formed into a wide grin. "You wanna know all about Edolas Gajeel, is that it, shrimp?" He asked.

Pushing aside the fact that he just called her a shrimp, she nodded. "Yes! Tell me all about him." She said enthusiastically.

For some reason, her enthusiasm caused some discomfort in Gajeel, but dismissing the feeling, he continued. He started from the very beginning when they met. Gajeel was helped by his Edolas counterpart in luring majority of the soldiers on guard away from the lacrima that was Erza and Gray.

"I knew he looked just like me," He said. "Except he wore a suit."

"A suit?" Levy repeated.

"Yeah, yeah. He looked professional and all of that. And he was polite and helpful." Gajeel nodded. "And he usually had a small notebook and a pen in his hand, writing down stuff."

At the mention of the book, her interest doubled. "Book? What sort of things did he write?" She asked.

Gajeel felt slightly taken aback by her sudden interest. He knew Levy enjoyed books, but he didn't know she would be interested in this way too. Damn, it was his counterpart too. He couldn't help but feel a little annoyed at that.

"I don't know. More of records of events, stuff like those." He answered.

"Wow," She said a little dreamily. "He must be like a journalist then. I wish I could read the things he wrote." She said.

To Gajeel, her 'wow' seemed too dreamy. Was Levy really starting to get interested in Edolas Gajeel?

He scratched his head lightly. "Don't tell me you're falling for him." He said a little sarcastically, although deep inside, he did mean it.

Levy blushed. "No! I just think he's cool..." She said meekly.

Gajeel's eyes narrowed. She thought some bookworm guy who she never met before is cooler than him, a dragon slayer (who now has a cat that can beat any other cats out there)?

Then again, the bookworm guy is the Edolas version of him…

"Tch," He stuffed a piece of iron in his mouth. "He was useful, but I did most of the work." He boasted.

Levy looked at Gajeel for a moment. Noticing her gaze upon him, he was about to ask her what she was looking at, when she starting giggling. "What?"

Levy stifled her giggles. "No, I'm just wondering how you'd look like in a suit." She said. She froze when she realized his expression turning dark.

"He's the guy who stands in the shadows while I saved his ass, shrimp. That's why he fits a suit." He said a little menacingly.

Levy had no idea why he sounded so angry. What did she say that made him upset?

"Gajeel," She spoke. "Are you, by any chance, jealous?" She asked.

That caught him off guard, as he nearly fell of his seat. "Jealous? Me, the great Gajeel, jealous?" He scoffed.

Levy could only smile sweetly and Gajeel, in turn, felt embarrassed by it.

"Damn it, shrimp. I don't care what you think." He said haughtily. "**I** saved Edolas. **I** saved the guild and the whole of Magnolia. **I** saved **you**."

The smile was plastered on her face. She was close to breaking into a fit of giggles by his reactions, which she found adorable. "That's right. **You** saved Edolas. **You** saved the guild and the whole of Magnolia. And **you** saved **me**." She paused for a moment, her face leaning closer to his. "Thank you, Gajeel. That's why you're cool."

Gajeel stood up with a red hue across his face, that was not unnoticed by Levy, and grabbed Lily. "We're getting out of here." He stomped out of the guild, leaving a giggling Levy.

And then she thought, she would prefer having the rough, gruff, and brash Earthland Gajeel by her side, because she does, in fact, really like him.


End file.
